


Team Work

by heeroluva



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Pre-Slash, Training, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Despite the combat knowledge that Dorian has, it’s more theoretical than practical, and he isn’t use to working as part of a group. It shows.





	Team Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlpockets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/gifts).



Despite the combat knowledge that Dorian has, it’s more theoretical than practical, and he isn’t use to working as part of a group. It shows.

“Hey, mage boy,” Iron Bull calls one morning as Dorian is crossing the courtyard.

Dorian turns and fixes him with a glare. “As I am certain that you know my name, you will desist calling me ‘mage boy’.” 

Iron Bull raises his hands it surrender. “Was hoping you’d join me and the boys for some training.”

Casting his eyes behind Bull, Dorian watches the Chargers fight, panting as they strained against each other. 

“As fascinating as this show is, I’m not certain what you expect to teach me.” 

“You’d be surprised. Just this once, and if you don’t think it’s worth your time after, I won’t bother you again.” 

“Very well,” Dorian agrees, grabbing his staff from his back, and spinning it with a show of skill. 

“Krem!” Bull calls.

“Yes, boss?” Krem asks as he breaks away. 

“I want you to charge Dorian.”

Krem eyes slide up and down Dorian’s form and looks like he will protest, but instead he says, “Sure thing boss.” 

Dorian glances at Bull before he steels himself, staff raised, ready for Krem’s attack.  
With a shout, Krem charges, and faster than Dorian can see, Bull intercepts him, sending Krem flying. 

Iron Bull turns back to Dorian. “First lesson, you are not a frontline fighter. You need to trust us warriors to do our job and stay out of the middle of the fray.” 

“And when you’re distracted and a rogue decides to stick a dagger between my ribs?” 

“That’s an advanced lesson. Stick around, we might teach you how to survive.”

Dorian smirks. “Is that a proposition?”

“If you want it to be.” 

Dorian steps forward, eager to learn.


End file.
